Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intra-vascular device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for treatment of intra-vascular diseases.
Description of Related Art
A conventional main (vessel) stent-graft typically includes a radially expandable reinforcement structure, formed from a plurality of annular stent rings, and a cylindrically shaped layer of graft material, sometimes called graft cloth, defining a lumen to which the stent rings are coupled. Main stent-grafts are well known for use in tubular shaped human vessels.
To illustrate, endovascular aneurysmal exclusion is a method of using a main stent-graft to exclude pressurized fluid flow from the interior of an aneurysm, thereby reducing the risk of rupture of the aneurysm and the associated invasive surgical intervention.
Main stent-grafts with custom side openings are sometimes fabricated to accommodate the particular vessel structure of each individual patient. Specifically, as the location of branch vessels emanating from a main vessel, e.g., having the aneurysm, varies from patient to patient, main stent-grafts are fabricated with side openings customized to match the position of the branch vessels of the particular patient. Branch stent-grafts are then deployed within the side openings to perfuse the branch vessels. However, deployment of branch stent-grafts has proven to be complicated and time-consuming thus increasing the risk of the procedure.
To avoid custom fabrication of main stent-grafts, side openings in the main stent-graft may be formed in situ. Illustratively, the main stent-graft is placed in the main vessel, e.g., the aorta, to exclude an aneurysm. Side openings are made in situ to correspond to and perfuse the branch vessels.
However, deployment of the main stent-graft temporarily interrupts perfusion to the branch vessels until the side openings are formed in the main stent-graft. To illustrate, perfusion to the brain via the carotids cannot be interrupted for any significant interval of time. Accordingly, the formation of side openings in a main stent-graft in situ is a complicated and risky procedure.